


The Vegas Law

by Calliopeia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Ballet, Chloe Bourgeois - Freeform, Crush, F/F, Fic, I hate tags, ML, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Nurse - Freeform, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Yeah I hate this, calliopeia, chlonette, law vegas, ml au, ml fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliopeia/pseuds/Calliopeia
Summary: Chloe Bourgeois has lived in a lie all of her life. Ever since she was a kid, she was a great actress, acting as the perfect daughter that her family always wanted. She was only allowed to be herself in her ballet, always hidden from outsiders' eyes. That is until she is in need of a nurse. Little does she know that the nurse may change her life.A chlonette fic.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Vegas Law

Do you know that feeling?

The feeling of warmth invading your veins, of the world disappearing around you. It is the feeling longing, of adrenaline. It is the same thing you feel when you drive at night, with music breaking the barrier between dreams and reality. Or when you are on top of a roller coaster, already expecting the downfall that will come next, but still enjoying being on top of the world for at least a millisecond.

It is the thing you feel when you are at a party, drunk on others’ hot breaths and voices, the smell of sweat and cigarettes mixed together with red cherry lipsticks. Neon lights around you, strangers dancing with you, the feeling of being… immortal. Never-ending.

Some people obtain that intoxication from drugs. Others prefer alcohol. The drive of finishing a late night’s work, the addiction of bungee jumping. Some get high by the company of certain types of people, some fall in love with food.

And well, then was Chloe Bourgeois.

The poor girl had grown up with everything being controlled in her life. The way she dressed, who were her friends, at what time she went to sleep, what she ate, her hobbies. Even her attitude and personality had to be a certain way; the way that made her parents happy. If she didn’t obey, her parents would refuse to speak to her, much less give her any sort of physical contact. It could go from a day to a week, even a month. Soon, Chloe learned that the best thing for her was to make her parents happy. And the best thing to make her parents happy was being the best version of Chloe she could be.

So, she befriended Adrien Agreste, even if she didn’t really like the boy. He was too dependant on his parents and whoever paid him attention. He was always too happy to the extent that he didn’t understand, or didn’t _want_ to understand, other emotions.

Chloe started acting as if she was on top of everyone since that’s what her parents said that would bring her farther in life. Behind closed doors, however, the girl cried for the horrible things she had said to every single kid or adult she met on the day. Her bedroom was her only safe place, and even then, she had to be completely alone to feel comfortable enough to be herself.

From all the things her parents forced her to do or be, the ballet was the only thing she had chosen for herself. Since it met her parents’ standards of perfection, there was no problem in getting enrolled in the classes.

Her love for the ballet was weird. It reminded her of the perfectionism of her parents, but at the same time, it allowed her to subtly display her emotions. It was art where whenever she showed how she felt, she was applauded instead of reprimanded. And if even that wasn’t enough, she always had the excuse of ballet practice when she didn’t want to go to a dinner or a family event.

Noticing how well she started behaving since she started dancing, her parents built a special dance room for herself inside their hotel. She was the only one allowed to go in, and the only one who had keys to the room.

The Ballet room became her home and her pointe shoes were her only real friends. Her feet, as damaged as they seem, were the only thing that made her actually happy. Ballet became her try at getting an addiction, although it didn’t make her feel as good as sometimes she wished.

So, just like a perfect princess locked away in her perfect tower, every day after school she went straight to her ballet room. She would connect her phone to the speakers and dance until her legs couldn’t stand her own weight. Chloe put so much effort into her dance, so much practice that there was no way her parents could take that away from her.

But, there was a problem with her perfect world that she had worked so hard to build and protect.

Whenever you do a demanding physical activity, sooner or later you’ll get hurt. As hard as you try, you can’t escape injuries. For most of the people out there, there is no problem with this. You can just go and ask for help, go to the hospital if it is necessary. But Chloe Bourgeouse needs to be perfect, as perfect as a porcelain doll.

If a porcelain doll gets a scratch on her skin, she is broken and loses her value.

At first, she was able to hide her pain well enough. When she twisted her ankle, she simply acted as if she was too lazy to walk, forcing other people to move her around. The time she sprint her wrist, she made her personal teacher write all of her notes. No one thought of this as weird behavior, it was just old regular Chloe. She managed to keep the act for many years, no one even noticing her.

Until the injuries became too much. When you don’t treat well a wound, over time it becomes worse. Between new accidents and old wounds coming back, Chloe was starting to fall apart. When her parents noticed, they threatened her to either get well soon or stop dancing completely.

At her 19 years of age, Chloe couldn’t allow the thing that had kept her afloat for the last 9 years simply disappear from her life.

Without her parents’ knowledge, she hired a personal nurse to take care of her injuries. She paid the nurse with the monthly checks that Chloe received from her parents. The only job the nurse had was to be by her side whenever she danced and to be as secretive as possible. Whatever happened in the Ballet Room, stayed in the Ballet Room. They called it the Vegas Law.

After a couple of months, Chloe opened up to her nurse. She would speak to her about her parents and Adrien, about the way she heard them whisper to each other about a possible marriage with the Agreste heir. The nurse always listened and never judged her for the actions she did outside of the Ballet Room. She knew how hard the poor girl’s life was, and desired deeply to help her as much as she could.

One day, the nurse sent a text to Chloe. She had to leave for a month because of a business matter. Other than being a nurse, the woman was the owner of a successful bakery in Paris. So successful that people in London was interested in having interviews with her and making her more well known. The nurse said that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and that as much as she loved Chloe, she couldn’t let the chance pass.

The nurse told her that if Chloe wanted, for the month she could send her daughter to substitute her for the month. After all, her daughter was studying to become a nurse, so there really was no better person for the job.

Chloe accepted the proposal, only because she had become so dependant on the presence of the other woman that being alone terrified her. The nurse sent her daughter’s number. Chloe sent her the direction and the instructions, as well as the disclosure of the Vegas Law.

And on December four, at three in the afternoon, Chloe met the nurse’s daughter.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement. She looked as if she was a fairy, something out of this world. She had hair as blue as the deep ocean and eyes the color of the sky. Her face had been kissed by a million stars and the color of strawberries was nothing compared to her red lips.

She was wearing a pale pink set of scrubs and seemed to be carrying the entire hospital with her.

“Hello, my name is Marinette. I am Sabine’s daughter”

Of course, her voice had to be as beautiful as her face. Chloe felt the heat rise up to her entire face.

“I know, how else would you have gotten in? Next time you come you don’t have to bring all that stuff”, she said pointing to Marinette’s kit. “Your mother had already left a couple of things here and I am sure those will be enough. Also, no nurse uniform. Just come with your normal clothes”

“Oh… ok”

Marinette went to the chair that was placed specially for Sabine. There, she fidgeted with her clothes and hands, obviously uncomfortable.

The blonde couldn’t bring herself to look directly to Marinette. She kept taking care of her shoes, as she tried distracting herself from the wonderful view. Once she was done, she connected her cellphone to the speakers and played the music for warmups. As she did her stretches, she decided t0o break the ice.

“Your mother told me you were studying to be a nurse?”

“Yes”, her eyes lighted up as she talked. “I am just starting university”

“Why did you decide to be a nurse?”

Chloe grimaced at her own question. This was starting to sound more like a job interview than a normal conversation.

“Well, actually, I wanted to be a fashion designer. I even make all my clothes and accessories. But, well, it is not easy to make a name for yourself in the fashion industry. I decided that the best thing to do was to keep it as a hobby and dedicate my life to something that will bring me a steady income. I always liked helping people and this was the best career for that”

“Don’t you think you could have been successful as a designer?”

“I… didn’t want to risk it”

“If you don’t take some risks, you will never win anything in your life”

Chloe felt like a hypocrite. How could she demand others to take risks when she never even rebelled from her parents?

“I guess you are right”

The two girls stayed in silence for minutes that felt like hours. Once she was finished, Chloe decided to start practicing some of the choreographies she had been preparing the weeks before. She turned to look towards Marinette and offered a kind smile.

“I would love to see your designs. I really need a costume for a fundraiser I am going to dance in, in some weeks”

She didn’t wait for a response before the music started playing and Chloe danced the world away. But from the corner of her eye, all she could see was the beautiful girl that had entered her life. And as Marinette smiled in awe at Chloe’s technique, all the blonde could think of was of spending the next month with the bluenette.

Yes, that month was going to be certainly interesting. After all, Chloe had just found the addiction she had been looking for all her life.

**Author's Note:**

> A song I was listening to while writing: Lo-fi Children, by Wild Party


End file.
